


Missing you

by Heartbrokenway



Series: Daddy [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: Frank and Gerard made a little deal with each other before Gerard went away on a business trip and Frank's not so sure he can keep it up.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Yep I made a daddy kink series. Sorry it took forever for this to come out I've been busy with life and other fics(which you should check out wink wink) This whole series takes place in the same universe but you can read this as a standalone if you want. Just read the other parts if you want porn lmao.
> 
> Anyways..
> 
> Enjoy!!

Gerard had been gone for two weeks. He had to go and present his ideas for a new run of comics that he had been working on for a while. Originally he was only supposed to be gone for a few days, but the board had really liked his ideas and wanted to discuss more about it. They had thought it could eventually involve getting a movie done if everything went well.

So that meant that Frank was alone for two weeks. He wasn't mad or anything and was so proud of Gerard and made sure to tell him that everytime that he called even when he was so obviously tired from constantly discussing what he had planned for the run. He loved it though, he was finally able to do something big in his career. The hardest part was being away from Frank for so long. 

Before Gerard had left they made an arrangement that neither of them are allowed to cum while he was away, that way when Gerard finally came back it would be something to _really_ look foward too. The plan was only supposed to be for that few days, so when Gerard's trip was extended Frank was worried. 

On one of the nights of their phone calls Frank was really beginning to feel the effects of Gerard being gone for so long and he not being able to do anything himself. He thought that maybe Gerard would forget about the stupid deal and have phone sex with him at least. He was beginning to become desperate and it hadn't even been the end of the first week. Of course the second he even mentioned anything suggestive Gerard shut him down.

"Please Gee?" Frank whined when he got rejected. 

"You know the rules Frankie." Gerard drawled, voice fuzzy from the phone. "It's only a couple more days.

Frank groaned. Literally anything Gerard did was making him crazy. Just his voice was enough for him at that point.

"C'mon just keep talking, that's all I need, fuck Gerard please." Frank pleaded over the phone.

Gerard was amused at how desperate Frank was acting, but he also fucking _loved_ it. He himself could barely keep himself together hearing Frank beg for him like that over the phone. But a deal is a deal.

"Frank if you don't stop whining I'll have to punish you when I get home." Gerard said sternly.

Frank felt his heart stop when he heard that as all he felt was the blood rushing to his cock the second Gerard said that.

"You're really not helping me out over here." Frank in a low voice.

He heard Gerard chuckle on the other line.

"You don't wanna make Daddy mad do you Frankie?" Gerard said voice strong and giving shivers down Frank's spine.

"N-no daddy." Frank stuttered out. Gerard may not be anywhere near him but he knew when to listen.

"Good." Frank could practically hear the smirk plastered on Gerard's face. "So, how was your day?"

This went on for the next couple of days.

Frank knew that there was really no possible way for Gerard to find out if he jerked off while he was away, but deep _deep_ down inside Frank knew that he should wait. 

The thought of punishment also weighed in his mind. Gerard had never really involved punishments when they fucked, but Frank also tended to do literally whatever he said in order to get praises from the man. 

Frank did wonder what Gerard meant by punishment. Obviously it wouldn't be anything dangerous right? Gerard would be rough sometimes but always made sure that Frank was okay when he was. What if he spanked him? What if he bent Frank over his lap and spanked him till his ass was red and he wouldn't even be able to walk?

Frank stopped his thoughts. It was too much right now. He promised he wouldn't touch himself, plus Gerard was coming home soon. 

Frank could last one more night.

Hopefully.

Frank saw that his phone was ringing next to him, taking himself out of his thoughts. He smiled when he saw the picture he had of Gerard saved as his profile picture. It was from halloween and Gerard was dressed as Morrissey. Gerard thought he looked stupid but it combined two of Frank's favorite things so of course he had to keep it.

He picked up the phone and smiled when he heard Gerard's voice come through the phones speakers.

While he did hate the fact that he couldn't get himself off, he was happy to hear from Gerard. I mean he loves the guy so of course when he hears his voice he feels his heart warm up.

"Hey Frankie." Gerard's voice sounded tired. He was calling a bit earlier than usual, he probably wanted to get one last late night "How was your day?" in before he passed out. 

"Hey Gee." Frank smiled. "Miss you." He said softly.

"I miss you too." Gerard said back. 

"How'd it go today?" Frank asked. Everyday it seemed to get better and better for Gerard career wise. 

"Great. They told me I should be set out to print when summer starts." Gerard smiled, still not able to believe how far he's come.

"That's awesome!" Frank said excitedly. "We'll celebrate when you come back. I'll make sure to make it a big deal."

"I'm sure you will." Gerard giggled. Before he was even able ask Frank about his day Frank heard something he couldn't quite make out on the other line. "I gotta go." Gerard said voice sounding like he was literally about to fall asleep.

"Okay I'll let you go." Frank said somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh and Frank?" Gerard said catching Frank's attention before he could hang up. "You've haven't broken the little deal you made with me right?" He asked casually.

Frank's breath hitched when Gerard had mentioned that fucking deal.

"No daddy, I've been waiting for you." Frank responded innocently.

"Good boy." Gerard praised. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Frank responded, voice slightly shaky from how Gerard decided to fuck him up within literally the last second of their conversation.

He heard Gerard chuckle. 

"Bye Frankie, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Gee, I'll be waiting."

And with that Gerard hung up.

God he fucking missed him. Frank has really just felt lonely the whole time Gerard's been away and it hasn't even been that long. He went out with Ray and Mikey the other day, they just played video games and he had a really good time but he just kept thinking about how much more fun it would be if Gerard was there. 

That and he just _really_ wanted to cum.

It's at the point that the second he sees Gerard walks through the door he'll bust in his pants.

It was getting ridiculous and he still had another two days before Gerard was coming back.

He groaned as he threw himself back on the bed that he now realizes is way too big for one person. It was too quiet and he had already finished the book he bought for times like this so he literally had nothing to do so he just shut his eyes and attempted to fall asleep. It took a while but he did eventually go to sleep.

Long story short Frank woke up with a raging boner. There was no way for him to ignore it and he wasn't about to take another cold ass shower in the middle of the of night. He couldn't even really remember the dream, all he knew was that Gerard was there and something involving handcuffs. That's all he needed though.

"Fuck it." Frank muttered out as he gripped his cock through his pyjama and groaned.

He rushed to get his pants off and stroked his cock for what seemed like the first time in ages and choked out a moan, smiling as he feels that familiar spark of pleasure rush through him.

Frank could feel the guilt creep up in his thoughts as he thought of Gerard, but what he imagined Gerard doing to him didn't make him feel bad so be focused on that instead.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined Gerard there on top of him, his hand stroking his cock instead of his own. Fuck he needed _more._ He hissed out as he dug his thumb into his slit, imagining it was Gerard's tongue, his precum enough to slick himself up as he he sped up his movements on his cock. When he did let go of his dick it was to rummage through the drawer for lube. He usually never really does this when it's just him but nothing seemed to be enough. Frank frantically spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers as he was quick to start off with a finger slowly pushing into him. 

"Oh _fuck."_ Frank moaned as he quickly added another finger, fucking himself as he imagined Gerard there behind him giving him everything he wanted. He would probably whisper the dirtiest shit in his ear.

_"You want daddy to fuck your tight little hole don't you baby? You love daddy's cock don't you?"_

_"Fuck yes!"_ Frank cried out as he added another finger while thrusting them in and out of himself as fast as he could, his other hand stroking his cock at a messy pace. He was so into the fantasy going on in his head he couldn't keep quiet.

"God yes _daddy_ , fuck." 

"Frank." 

_"Yes daddy yes."_ he sobbed out, hands moving rapidly.

He was so into it he didn't even realize that the voice was not a part of his imagination and was in fact real, but he was too busy to actually notice. 

"Frankie, baby what are you doing up so late?"

Frank froze as he realized that he wasn't alone anymore and yelped and turned to see Gerard standing at the doorway with his arms crossed and a dark look in his eyes.

"G-Gerard y--you're home early." Frank stuttered. Part of him was ecstatic to see him while the other part was fucking terrified.

"Yeah, I wanted to suprise you but it turns out you were a little busy." Gerard said as he stalked his way toward the bed, looking at Frank like he was going to eat him up.

Frank could feel his breathing speed up as Gerard made his way on top if him, hanging over him staring into his eyes.

 _"Missed you."_ Gerard whispered.

"Missed you so much Gee." Frank, still desperate as he writhed around a bit from being in bliss only a few moments ago.

"I could see." Gerard smirked as he brought his lips to Frank's for a chaste kiss, Frank moaning just from the contact, then brought his lips to his ear.

"But you broke our little promise didn't you Frankie?" Gerard said quietly as he brought his hand down to Frank's cock, only barely touching him as he spoke. 

Frank choked out a moan from the light touch and spoke out, voice shaking.

"N-no I didn't." Frank dared to say. 

"No?" Gerard mocked, head tilted as to ask Frank to explain, his hand still teasing Frankie.

"Technically I didn't break the rules." Frank gulped at the amused look Gerard was giving him. "We promised we wouldn't cum. I haven't came."

Gerard looked at Frank as he gripped Frank's cock and smiled when he got the boy to gasp in response.

"I guess you're right. We should probably do something about that then shouldn't we?"

"Yes daddy please?" Frank nodded quickly in agreement before moaning in relief as Gerard started jerking him off, speeding up gradually as Frank moaned out. Gerard needed something too and brought his lips back to Frank's, kissing him passionately as he worked his hand around him. 

"How close were you?" Gerard said against Frank's lips who was already whining as he hand kept going.

"So close."Frank whimpered out.

"How about now?" Gerard asked when he dig his finger in his slit just like Frank imagined he would. 

_"God,_ 'm so fucking close daddy!" Frank moaned as he shook against him as he tried to get there.

Just as Frank was about to fucking lose it he felt Gerard move his hand off of him.

Frank felt like he could cry as he choked out a sob when Gerard stopped touching. 

"Gee, _daddy!_ " Frank whined out, tears threatening to fall from loss of contact. 

Gerard pinned Frank's arms above his head on the bed.

"You thought you could get away with jerking off while I was away?" Gerard teased. "That's not very nice of you baby boy, did you not think about how desperate I was for you while I was gone?" 

Frank looked up at Gerard with big eyes as he shook his head." 

"I-I'm sorry daddy, I just missed you so much-" Frank rambled before Gerard interrupted. Frank could see his hazel eyes were blown out from how turned on he was. 

"Then you could probably imagine how I felt when I walked in on you practically fucking yourself as you moaned out like a little slut." Gerard sneered causing Frank to whimper out. 

Gerard brought his eyes down at Frank's lips, slightly red from Gerard kissing him so harshly and leaned back to where he was supporting himself on his elbows. Frank following slowly behind as if he was in a trance.

"Show daddy how much you missed him." 

Without a word Frank nodded frantically before practically throwing himself foward, hands goimg straight for the zipper of his pants and he tried to shimmy them down enough to pull out his cock. 

_God_ he missed this.

Frank let out a shaky breath as he was finally able to release Gerard's dick from his pants and it sprung up all pretty in front of him. He grabs it by the base, getting Gerard to let out a big sigh of relief. Frank then lead the tip of Gerard's cock into his mouth, his hot breath making Gerard slightly shiver before letting out a loud groan when Frank took the whole head in his mouth and sucked lightly, moaning when he felt Gerard's hand rake through his hair as he held on and watched Frank on his cock. Frank pulled off to look directly at Gerard as he licked all around the tip, loving the way Gerard shook as he watched. He was almost able to smile before Gerard pulled his head up by his hair a bit.

"Stop teasing or you're not coming tonight." Gerard warned as his hips mindlessly moved searching for anything. 

"Sorry daddy." Frank muttered before taking more of Gerard's cock into his mouth, only able to take little by little as time went on but Gerard wasn't complaining as he kept a grip in Frank's hair and his hips continued to uncontrollably thrust a bit farther into Frank's mouth. Frank mad sure to move his tongue along the bottom side of Gerard's dick as he blew him. 

_"So_ good baby boy. Daddy missed you so much." Gerard moaned almost brokenly for the most part but he was still able to keep his composure to continue to encouage Frank to keep going.

Frank knew better than to touch himself and would grind his hips into the mattress when he saw Gerard close his eyes in pleasure. It was the most he could do right now so he'll take it. Frank was beginning to feel his jaw beginning to fee sore right before Gerard dragged him up to him mouth, messily kissing him, his tongue interlocking with Frank's as he gave a satisfied moan.

"Gonna fuck you." Gerard muttered inbetween the messy kisses, catching the moan that Frank let out when he heard that. That was _all_ he wanted and he felt like he culd actually cry.

"Yes daddy, yes please." Frank babbled mindlessly, writhing around and looking up at Gerard desperate to finally get some real fucking action here.

"You already have yourself all ready for me, god you're such a little needy slut baby boy. So fucking naughty, missed you so fucking much." Gerard muttered and rambled as he worked his fingers at Frank's entrance and smiling his biggest shit eating smile when he heard the loud yelp from the boy.

Franl just looked at his as he shook against him. It wouldn't take much for him to come and he knew that.

"Daddy daddy daddy..." Frank chanted once he felt Gerard spread his legs open and _finally_ push into him, filling him up slowly in the best way possible. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him by the time Gerard bottomed out and he looked at him with the goofiest smile, so happy that he had this again.

"I love you Gerard." Frank let out when he started to feel the slow, burning, fucking satisfying drag of Gerard's cock going in and out of him. 

Gerard leaned to Frank's ear once again and whispered the words.

_"I love you so much Frankie."_

It was breaking his authoratitive character but neither of them fucking cared. They needed this and they needed it so fucking bad.

Everytime Gerard thrusted his cock into Frank he would let out small moans and whines.

"Ah ah daddy fuck- _ah!_ sh-shit god d-daddy _please_ f-fuck, god I can't-I can't take it please make me cum- _"Oh fuck!"_

Tears were streaming dowm Frank's face. It was too much, first with Gerard finally being back, and second with Gerard fucking his _so damn good._

Gerard used one of his hands to wipe the remaining tears on Frank's face off as he kept uncontrollably whining and moaning and continued to thrust into Frank at a quick pace. He was never leaving for this long again.

"Frank." Gerard said as Frank shut his eyes in pleasure as Gerard kept fucking him."Frank look at me." Gerard demanded. 

Frank forced his eyes open, feeling like all of his senses where oversensitized he looked at Gerard with a dazed look in his eyes.

 _"Yes daddy?"_ Frank moaned as he was completely fucked out but still under Gerard's control.

Gerard groaned at the sight of the fucking mess of a boy in front of him.

"You wanna cum?" Gerard asked as if it was even a question.

"Y-Yes, yes please daddy more than anything, yes yes yes!" Frank said frantically as he also attempted to fuck himself back on Gerard's cock, seemingly unable to get enough.

"You gonna scream my name? You gonna let everyone on the street know whose the one fucking you so good that you just couldn't keep quiet? You gonna let everyone know how much of a fucking cockslut you are just for me?" Gerard asked through extra rough thrusts that were already causing Frank to basically scream out in pleasure.

"Yes daddy! God fuck yes!!" Frank moaned, he would literally do anything, who cares if his neighbors hate him, he's in fucking heaven right now and never wants to come back.

"Then come." Gerard instructed, still relentlessly thrusting into Frank as he reached his hand around to stroke Frank just as quickly as he was fuckin him. It didn't take long for Frank to completely lose his fucking mind.

Frank started out by shaking his body roughly against Gerard's and a loud moan ripped through him.

 _"Oh fuck daddy yes! G-Gerard-Ah fuck!!_ Frank fucking sobbed as he came, mind completely fried as he lets Gerard fuck him through it, whining and writhing, never wanting it to stop.

"Fuck Frankie-baby _shit!"_ Gerard moaned shortly after Frank finished spasming out on the bed. He released inside Frank, he had said he liked that in the past because it made him feel like he did a good job and Gerard wanted him to know that he did in fact do a good job.

Frank moaned as he felt Gerard shoot into him and laid there waiting for Gerard to really come back into reality because he knew that that was not going to happen with him as he laid there in complete bliss, as of the world didn't even exist and it was only him and Gerard. He whined sadly when he felt Gerard pull out of him.

 _"Good boy."_ Gerard moaned out tiredly before planting sweet kissed all over Frank as he caught his breath. Frank brought Gerard's head up to his and smiled as he saw him look at him with the cutest smile.

"I missed you so fucking much." Frank smiled before crashing his lips with Gerard's. "Never leave me again or I swear to god I'll die before you get back."

"Don't worry." Gerard giggled. "I'm taking you with me next time."

"So I'm assuming they liked your idea with the run?" Frank asked, smile growing large on his face.

"They loved it." Gerard beamed with pride. "We're planning to start the first series in the summer, I can't wait for you to see it."

Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's short black hair and smiled sweetly.

"I'm so proud of you Gee." He leaned in for another kiss. "We're fucking celebrating tomorrow, I'm gonna invite everyone we know and hopefully we get gifts." Frank joked, Gerard rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but you gotta give me some time where its just you and me." Gerard said, a mischevious look in his eyes. "You know I won't be able to keep my hands off you for that long, you gotta give me some time to let that all out." 

Frank's heart sped up from excitement for what was to come the following day, but stil exhausted from what just happened. He was overflowing with his love for Gerard.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Im planning on another part involving the party so let me know if you guys want that maybe???
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
